Hurt Puzzleshipping
by JouShiningStar
Summary: note; very vague puzzleshipping After the leave of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, Yugi finds himself left with no one. He's hurt himself, but it was because he hurt someone who was so near and dear to him...


_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

It was hard to keep your image from fading in and out of my mind. Every now and again I'd find myself crying over the lose of you. I remember when you told me, you were full of determination and pride, that this was your destiny. I couldn't help but run away, tears rolling down my cheeks. I remember this as if it were just yesterday, but it's been months now. I now know what I wish I could have known back then, so that you wouldn't have seen me crying the way I did.__

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

Imagining it helps sometimes. Sometimes I can even feel what I imagine, and that's the best part. Feeling your artifical embrace, holding onto you so tightly as all pain is drained from both of our bodies. I'd hope for forgivness, and in return give you some. I still hear your voice as I sleep, but it's not the same. I'd do anything to hear you just on last time. And if I call to our soulrooms, I know you aren't going to be there, but it's so hard to deal with this empty feeling inside.__

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

And it is true! I blamed you for following your destiny, and I blamed you because I couldn't take my role properly. I hurt you that day, didn't I? It hurt me too, you know. I feel broken, and the pieces of my heart shattered, but I've enevr told anyone. I wish I could just hide away most of the time, because I miss you. I flash back to when you said goodbye, and my goodbye in turn was a hurt expression, full of hate, love, confusion, and pain.__

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Maybe you'd tell me I was wrong to run away. Maybe you'd even help me to understand what happened back then. Oh, I pray to the mighty Gods that you're looking down upon me. Are you proud of who I managed to be? If you were still here, Pharaoh, I'd do anything to look into your crimson, burning eyes, to see you looking back, deeply into my violet, soild eyes.__

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

I really did blame you. And I'm so, so sorry because it was for thing I just could not seem to do. I hurt myself so much, and if I could just have even one more day...I wouldn't hold back! I'd cry to you, telling you how much I've missed you since you had to leave us...Leave me.__

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

But it's be a dangerous adventure. I'd take all the risks, all the life or death situations, just to get back to you and to tell you that it's the right thing to do. But...Would I be way to out of line? Now one has ever attempted to turn back time before...but I...__

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

I blamed you for all of this. All this pain, guilt, mystery. But these are just things I can't bare to stand, not alone. Im sorry, that if you're looking down at me, that you had to see me beat myself up for all of this...__

By hurting you

And all of this happened...Because I hurt you in your final hours...


End file.
